


Baby Don't Stop

by vcent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Boys In Love, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotic Poetry, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, just a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcent/pseuds/vcent
Summary: Their blood rushes every night after the stage, and there’s a permanent buzzing on their ears from the screams and the loud music, their own elaborated breaths and the rush of their idol lives. There’s not much time to slow down and muse about their love for each other, bask in the intimacy of their little shared moments, but they make it work.





	1. Cotton

Taeyong cards his fingers through Yuta’s hair and closes his eyes as he releases a soft moan. Barely a whisper. Stuck in his throat along with his heart.

It has always been like this. Soft around the edges. Hazy as if mist were to engulf them whole. Taeyong doesn’t mind because he has always loved Yuta. Even when they were awkward and would fight over petty things. Even back then, when it was sloppy kisses and teeth clashing, Taeyong loved him.

He loved Yuta until his air supply would run out, just as Yuta swallows him whole and his breath gets caught. He loved Yuta until his vision would get blurry because the Japanese kisses him senseless. He loved Yuta until his heart stopped beating at his own rate to mimic his lover’s as the other panted above him.

The love he had for Yuta was like that; breathless, sometimes overwhelming, hard to swallow and exhilarating. It pained him sometimes how much his heart longed for the other. For the soft caresses and the shared smiles. For the bold touches and the lip biting.

Taeyong loved it. Loved him.

All of him.

Until his whole world turns into a cotton like dream where only Yuta and him exist. White surrounding his vision. Yuta’s smile the only thing for him. For them only. Theirs only.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is me metaphoring yutae smut all the way through. Sorry for anyone who came here for a full blown out Yutae smut… Not gonna happen. Please put up with me (I actually don't know what this is).
> 
> Find me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mbbzen).


	2. Wind

Yuta watches as the wind sneaking through the open window plays with Taeyong’s hair. It makes tiny strands of soft pink hair rise and fall back into place. Almost as if they were sighing. Just as Taeyong is, right now. Face buried in his neck. Spent and limp in his arms.

His breath tickles him and a smile makes its way into Yuta’s face. He breaths deeply into Taeyong’s scent and the morning breeze. Rays of sunshine coming through the window are reflecting in Taeyong’s marble skin and breaking into tiny shapes that Yuta maps with his fingers.The white curtains sway gently and suddenly Yuta is very aware of the whole room. How it seems almost alive. Breathing along him and Taeyong.

The wind singsongs a melody only Yuta can hear. One of content and bliss. Named love.

He feels Taeyong leave wet little kisses on his neck and the smile never leaves him. Yuta tightens his arms around his lover and closes his eyes for a second. The silence of the early morning in Seoul pierces through his ears. Here, in this room, lays his entire life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leaves kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it. It means a lot ❣


	3. Blow

Yuta’s body is like a golden and endless ocean. Soft caramel skin burns under Taeyong’s touch and he marvels at the way the body beneath him responds to his ministrations. He almost wants to stop, sit back and just admire for hours every single detail laid for him. The soft waves of skin, his to take and drown in.

Experimentally, Taeyong blows at Yuta’s skin. As the air comes out of him, Yuta’s hair stands up and the younger shivers. Something intense and consuming bubbles inside Taeyong and he wants to devour the other. Breath him in until he can only live off of Yuta.

His mouth goes dry as Yuta twitches in his embrace and he watches the muscles of his shoulder blades tense and then relax. How beautiful he is. How magnificent. Taeyong feels like crying, like biting and caressing. It gets stuck in his throat how much he wants. How his desire burns his insides until there’s nothing left. It’s almost sinful. It is sinful.

The Japanese moans as Taeyong thrusts into him and tightens his embrace around his waist. He whispers sweet nothings into Yuta’s nape, his breath ghosting over his lover, drained from the revolution inside his heart. The air not his anymore, as he breaths for Yuta and only him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❣


	4. Blouse

The silky material travels from Taeyong’s left shoulder to his hip bone. It’s delicate and barely there but as the older arches his back from the bed with a sigh, Yuta feels the desire blown out into a full blue fire. Burning a mark in his heart.

  
Taeyong lays flat in the mattress with half lidded eyes, breathing softly and eyeing Yuta who’s searching for something among the mess of clothes they just made. Taeyong feels cold and wants to whine to the younger to come back to him, but then Yuta stands tall with a piece of black clothing in his hand. Is the crop top he wore in Saitama. He still remembers the soft feeling of it in his skin and as Yuta smirks his way, his heart starts racing.

  
He feels his skin on fire. The fabric makes his hair stand up and it feels like is electrocuting him in an agonizing pace as it travels through his naked body. But is Yuta’s stare that makes his gut tighten and his heart thump loudly in his ears. Taeyong swallows the lump in his throat and squishes his eyes shut. The world coming to an end and then starting all over under Yuta’s touch.

  
Soft lips in his collar bones bring his senses back to him. It makes him shiver. It makes his heart pick up speed. Leaves him filled with so much love it threatens to make him burst. And a tear spills down his cheek.

  
Yuta kisses it away and embraces him in his arms. “I love you”, he whispers. Taeyong believes it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for everyone who has kindly left kudos and comments. It is really inspirational to know someone's enjoying this and y'all are just so sweet ❣❣❣


	5. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 400 hits! ♡

Taeyong cards his fingers through Yuta’s hair mindlessly, it’s not soft neither too dry as his. Just Yuta’s. He has learned that hair is a very particular trait for each person. From soft waves of brown hair to frizzy black hair. It tells a story, habits and personal characteristics.

Yuta’s hair is brown with blonde highlights right now. He uses a lavender shampoo with conditioner in it but doesn’t pay much care to it. Yuta is a person to get things done and not dwell in how to.

The other mumbles something against his chest where he’s laying flat and Taeyong smirks. Yuta likes to be pet. Not every day, not any day. He’s also not vocal about it. It’s in moments like this; in where he can just lay down, close his eyes and hear his own breathing that Yuta craves comfort. He stares at Taeyong with languid eyes and a small and tired smile. And the older loves him so much in that moment, his chest gets filled with fresh air emanating from Yuta’s smile.

He slowly massages his nape and runs his slender fingers through the locks. This way he can tell Yuta that he loves him in a universal language. It’s been a long time since he learned the word for love in Japanese and he still remembers the spark in Yuta’s eyes the first time he spoke it. It’s still there every time Taeyong tries, learns, cares. One word at a time.

But this, as he caresses every single strand and tender surface, he knows words are not needed. Nor in Korean nor in Japanese. No matter where, Taeyong can reach out and play with Yuta’s hair, pat his nape, caress his head or nuzzle against it and the younger will know. That is all about trust and care and love. And an infinite feeling of belonging.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of updating on this but i got stuck with this chapter and I also didn't feel too confident about this whole work anymore. It seemed kinda pointless to me but thank you so much to everyone who has left a comment and kudos. Special shout out to [martillae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martillae/pseuds/martillae) for describing to me what exactly I was trying to do and didn't know. ♡ 
> 
>  
> 
> Find me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mbbzen)


	6. Flower

Yuta would call him an “artist” with a low chuckle and a teasing smile hanging off his lips. Taeyong likes to think so too, that he is an artist but not because of he, himself. But because of Yuta. Yuta’s skin. For him, it’s the canvas that make the artist and not the other way around.

  
It’s only Yuta’s skin where he can spend hours drawing thousands of shapes with his fingertips, dotting lines with his lips and tracing intricated patterns with his mere eyes from head to toe of his lover. But his favorite painting is blooming pink gardenias, red roses and purple lavenders in Yuta’s neck, thighs and stomach.

  
A signature. His. A garden only for his eyes to see. For him to water with wet kisses and gentle praises.

  
It’s Yuta who makes him want to color the world. Their world. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♡


	7. Aroma

It’s intoxicating. The smell of strawberries and the heat of the room. It makes Taeyong’s mind hazy and his mouth water. He’s watching through lidded eyes the way Yuta’s lip wrap around the fruit and his teeth tear the delicate skin apart.

  
His arms buckle under his weight as he’s supporting himself above the younger, staring at him as an starved animal. Waiting. Hunting.

  
Yuta is teasing. Deliberately letting the juice drip all the way to the hollow of his neck, pooling as if an oasis for Taeyong to satiate his thirst. And so he does. He kisses Yuta’s lower stomach with his eyes closed, worshipping his only god and heaven. And then lets his tongue travel slowly, picking the faint trace of Yuta’s own flavor, all the way to his neck. He graces his teeth on Yuta’s sweet collarbones coated with the fruit liquid. Swallows and looks up at him.

  
Yuta is smiling. He knows. Taeyong’s pitch black eyes doesn’t leave him any room for doubt, not even for breathing properly. And that’s all he ever wanted. For his body and soul to exist only for Taeyong’s satisfaction. To be consumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Scent

Taeyong knew the scent of failure way too well. It made his nose itch with its sourness. It was a sharp bite in his chest and ribs making his body ache all over. Exhausted and disheartened.

He dragged his body across the dorm and into his room while carrying the weight of his mistakes at dance practice. It was just a bad day. His whole body was screaming with fatigue and finally it took a hold on him. He shouldn’t hold it against himself. It was understandable and he would get over it but it was like a spiral of pettiness swallowing him whole. Pulling down his energy and mental stability.

He was tears away from crumbling down when a different scent hit his nose. It was gentle and calming. Familiar. It smelled like coming home. He couldn’t open his eyes both from exhaustion and not wanting to let the tears drop but he didn’t need to to know who it belonged to. After all, he only had one home.

It was slowly getting more heady. Involving his senses and relaxing his muscles, making them go pliant under the touch and the tin veil of Yuta’s scent covering him from head to toe as the softest blanket ever. It lingered on his skin as a whisper breathed with sweet words.

Taeyong let out a sigh and inhaled sharply right after, batting in the coconut notes emanating from Yuta’s freshly washed skin. He smelled like sun, his own vital star. The scent of cherry blossoms a reminder of who Yuta is. And a fair tint of Taeyong’s own scent, who he belonged to.

Taeyong couldn’t smell himself but he wished he smelled like Yuta all the time, anywhere, to anyone. But more for himself. To know that no matter what, home is waiting.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	9. Cold

Winter is familiar to Yuta. He has lived through it in Korea and Japan but to say that he enjoys it, is another thing. He’s more of a spring person and prefers to feel the sun and the refreshing air grazing his skin than covering his whole body to avoid the cold. But he doesn’t complain when the warm comes in the form of his lover.

They’re at the end of the winter in Japan and that only means that the wind is getting wetter and sharper. It makes mornings chilly no matter how many blankets they have on. So, Taeyong snuggles closer even in his sleep. There’s a breeze coming in between their bodies and Yuta is almost sure they left the bathroom window open.

Taeyong shivers and tightens his embrace in Yuta’s waist. His nose is cold when he buries his face between his shoulder blades and Yuta hisses. The older announces he’s awake with a winning and an attempt to get impossible closer to the younger.

His lips are warm, though and the wet trace they’re leaving in Yuta’s skin spreads heat through his chest. He breaths deeply the morning dew mixed with Taeyong’s scent. It makes him shiver involuntarily and he feels Taeyong tightening his arms around him, caressing his cheek in the skin of Yuta’s back.

 _“I love you”_ , Taeyong murmurs in a low hushed tone, raspy with sleep and Yuta feels the cold finally subside. Melting in the spring of their hearts.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm such a sap, what the fuck) Thank you for reading!


	10. Eyes

It’s an unspoked rule for them. Learned and mastered through practice and years of intimate knowledge. At one point, Yuta was scared that familiarity made it worn off but he learned that the calm of it is as rewarding as the thrill of discovering and conquering.Not looking away sounded like such a difficult thing to do in the beginning, when the sensations crashing at the same time through his body pulled at his consciousness strings.

But now it has become part of it all. He doesn’t need to close his eyes in fear of being all too much as Taeyong pants above him, burning holes in his face with his onyx eyes. He doesn’t need to block his vision in order to calm the threat of his heart stopping right then and there when the older moans his name. It scared him at first. His own vulnerability to the violence of his love. Ripping his skin and screaming to be heard.

Once he let go, allowing Taeyong to see and take, himself to trust and give; he couldn’t dive anymore into blindness. His heart demanded to memorize every single detail to engrave inside him. Every twist of Taeyong’s red bitten lips and the way little drops of sweat traveled his face, damping his hair and wetting his eyelashes.

And Yuta couldn’t forget. He didn’t want to forget. He wouldn’t have believed it but he saw it, many times in their shared moments when neither could close his eyes while complementing each other. The way Taeyong loved him. Unspoken. Unwavering. And he loved him the same way back. He could only hope for his eyes to be responsive enough.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	11. Ice

It burns. And it’s ironic. The sting of such a thing. Sending shivers down his spine and electric jolts through his chest. He can only hiss as he watches the little ice cube melt right above his nipple, making his skin crawl. He doesn’t know if it’s really pleasurable or not but he waits. Yuta does too. For Taeyong to snap. To do something. He can see it in the way Taeyong’s back arches once in a while, goosebumps all over his skin and his lips pursed.

He’s getting desperate too. Holding the tiny cube and Taeyong's stare.

The water drips slowly from Taeyong’s chest to the sheets and a sigh leaves his lips. He wants to throw his head back and let his eyes roll, but he looks at Yuta instead. It’s a power play. One that he already lost. 

Yuta smirks. A mild mockery in his features spreading shame in Taeyong’s chest. The cube is almost melted. So is Taeyong’s resolve.

Once it’s over there will be no reason to wait. Yuta can touch. Taeyong can breathe, and the heavy silence will be gone. There’s no clock to tick down the seconds but Taeyong counts. One… two… three… four… five… six.

There’s still one drop left and it mocks him going down slowly. Triumphant. Teasing. It evaporates in the heat of his skin and they both release their breaths. Yuta is still smirking with his fingers barely caressing his hard nipple. The taste of defeat lingers in Taeyong’s tongue and he lets his eyes close. He never wanted to win.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading and I'm sorry for the lack of update but I'm right in the middle of my finals week, my last finals week ever!! I'll be a graduate college student in two weeks (and oficially unemployed)!! ヽ(^◇^*)/
> 
> Also, I'm seeing 127 ON TUESDAY!! It will also be my first kpop concert so I'm excited and I'm planning to get a lot of inspo for this and other upcoming fics. I'm so excited!! Please come cry with me at my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/waytonct)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos <3


	12. Dive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of breaks the setting atmosphere of these scenarios so far but please bear with me, I can't get that Miami Beach blog out of my mind.

There’s a certain comfort in the stillness of floating along with the waves of the ocean. With his limbs weightless and the silence filling his ears even though there’s the loudness of life blooming all around him. In the little kids screeching when being thrown to the water, and the laughter and conversations of the people on the beach. Taeyong is there somewhere. Bathing in the sun and letting the waves crash against his toes.

Yuta smiles at the tough of his lover. A warm buzz spreading through his chest and threatening to sink his body. It’s worth the risk, he thinks. Loving Taeyong did add weight to his body with the way his heart grew. Expanding until it took the space where his lungs were supposed to work properly and provide Yuta with enough air to get through kissing Taeyong senseless.

He wonders when he decided to dive right into their love or if it was even his own decision to make. It honestly feels like it wasn’t. Suddenly he was in too deep, all his senses immersed with Taeyong, his little nose scrunches when laughing and his light touches. The mischievous glances and the warm color on his cheeks. Yuta really doesn’t know when he decided drowning was okay but he’s not complaining even as water floods inside his nose and burns his lungs. It stings but not as much as the sun in his eyes when he resurfaces from underwater, Taeyong giggling and helping him up as if he just didn’t forcefully dive him in. He smiles as soon as he gets a glance of the other and splashes water with his hair to get him wet, earning a half laugh-half gasp.

 _“Yes”_ , Yuta thinks, “d _rowning is okay”_ , as he holds Taeyong’s hand.


	13. Touch

As Yuta graces his fingers slowly through Taeyong's skin, the older wonders if this is how souls touch. In silence. Caressing in an alluring lullaby. When the world is too quiet, and breathings are synchronized. In the calm of certainty.

For Yuta and him is beyond the mere thrill of touching as an omen of what’s to come. It’s cheesy and cliché, but it’s not the same to fuck with whoever and make love with the one that holds his heart. It’s not anymore about carnal pleasure but of trust. And he trusts Yuta with his bare soul.

It’s not slow. Not the mere act. Is suddenly realizing that he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Is marveling at tiny details he knows by heart but still awe him because they make Yuta, Yuta and they also make him, his. A secret only he knows. It’s hard to grasp. Even more to say.

But Yuta understands, with a mere glance and a knowing smile that holds their own story and universe. A shared journey through the sky. A love of two.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for so long and procrastinated the update of this fic but I was really not feeling it. I brought two chapters as a compesation and there will be another up tomorrow. Thank y'all for reading, waiting and encouraging me through your comments. Kudos to you <3


	14. Warm

It’s the rush of the aftermath. Heavy breathing and aching muscles. Blood pumping through their veins and fresh air. It comes from the cheers and the joy thousands of fans share with them in stage and it warms their hearts to the point of melting. But it also gets their blood boiling, with excitement and hunger for more. Anything.

  
Something sweet that comes in the form of their bodies. Through bites and rough touches. Careless and quick. But this time is different. It feels like freely breathing the cold air at the top of the mountain and tasting success for a few seconds before your lungs start burning.

  
Yuta is that mountain for Taeyong. A conquest. An unparalleled thrill that can’t be described unless you taste it, but he’s the only one that gets to do it.

  
Their lips crash more painfully than pleasant but they have no time to care about it. This is just the climb to the top and there’s not a second to lose on their way there. Undying belts and buttons feels like torture.

  
Their skin is burning, lungs on fire and eyes glazed. Yuta can’t really focus even though Taeyong is right in front of him, everywhere. He can’t see, can’t breathe.

  
It’s all too much and yet too little.

 

Their bodies finally collide against each other and the burning subsides a little, Yuta's world gets more sharp. And when they become one the world spins and gains focus, purpose.

  
Laying in the carpet with Taeyong, breath agitated while staring into each other’s eyes and caressing softly, Yuta reaches a new peak he didn’t conquer before. One where the air doesn’t cut his skin neither tightens his lungs. And he can see the whole world lying before him, beside him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
